A Lonely Pony
by devonbronyboy
Summary: The owner of the ponyville bar has been witness to all of the major battles of harmony, but he has even more secrets that he is more than willing to take to his grave. At least, that was before a certain made decided that Fire Heart deserved to have more in life. But Fire Heart's past is so plagued, he may not be able to return her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lonely Pony**

**Chapter 1: The Lone Pony**

I woke up to the usual scene. Clean room, organized closet, and the same old me with my black mane and wings and fire-like mane and tail of red and orange and my dull blue eyes.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to use the toilet and wash up. I then went downstairs to decide on breakfast.

"Hmmm...out of milk" I, said as I looked in the fridge for milk to put on my cereal.

"Crap. Well, seems like I'm having breakfast elsewhere today" I said and I grabbed my saddlebag and walked out then door of my house.

I looked back ay my house. The faded grey paint paint is starting to peel off the upstairs again and the shutters need new hinges.

"Nah. Its fine" I, said to myself and continued on my way.

"Where to eat, where to eat" I said to myself as I walked down the street looking for a good place for breakfast.

"Hmmm...I guess the cafe will do" I said and I started heading in, that direction.

Right as I went to cross the road, I saw a purple Unicorn and a small purple dragon crossing the road and a runaway garbage cart was speeding down the road towards them!

Without them slightest thought, I ran at them and knocked them down onto the sidewalk just as the cart crashed into a wall close to where them two had been crossing.

"What the heck! Where did that cart come from?" The Unicorn asked as she got to her hooves.

I walked away from the scene and continued towards the cafe without the slightest care what the Unicorn was doing.

"Hey, did anypony see where that stallion went that pushed us out of the road?" The Unicorn asked.

"Sure did Twilight. It was that strange feller with the black fur and the fiery mane" an orange earth pony with a blonde mane said.

"Where did he go Applejack?" Twilight asked her.

"Down yonder towards the cafe" Applejack replied.

"Thank you AJ. I need to thank him" Twilight said and began walking down the road in the direction of the cafe.

I decided to order a bagel and a glass of iced tea and was drinking my tea when I saw the purple Unicorn from earlier trotting towards me.

I continued drinking my tea as she approached my table and pretended to be reading the newspaper I had bought on the way here.

"Excuse me?" The Unicorn said and I looked up from the paper and got a better look at her. She has a pink highlight in her mane and her eyes are a magenta color.

"I just want to thank you for saving me from being hit by that cart earlier" she said.

"No problem" I said and put the paper down and took a bite of my bagel.

"Well, I just thought that I should thank you and all. My name's Twilight Sparkle" she said.

"I'm Fire Heart" I replied and took another bite of bagel.

"How come nopony really sees you, Fire Heart?" she asked.

"I own the night club on the other side of down so I don't really do much during the day" I replied.

"Oh! You're the owner of The Prancing Pony?!" She asked and I nodded.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" She asked and I nodded my head and she sat down across from me.

A waiter came by and she ordered a salad and a water. Then she turned back to me.

"So Fire Heart, is it nice owning a club?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. I have plenty of money and I always have access to the latest gossip" I replied.

"Have you seen my friend Rarity in there before? White fur, curled purple mane?" She asked.

"A couple of times. She comes in for a small drink once and a while and gossips. Also, I think a few people have called her 'Marshmallow' " I said.

"Yeah that's her. Mabye you should meet the rest of my friends sometime. They're pretty nice" Twilight said.

"Maybe, and I think there's more than meets then eye with your little group" I said and she looked startled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You six are always around one another, always saving Equestria and solving problems in town" I said.

"Hoe much to you know about us saving Equestria?" Dhe askes looking a little scared.

"I know more than enough. I know that Nightmare Moon was removed from Luna by the Elements of Harmony. I know that all of you detested each other during that time Discord came back and eventually pulled through using the Elements again. I know that you freed Cadence and she used her love to help your brother with his magical barrier. Most important of all, I know that you were willing to die a the top of the Crystal Palace to retrieve the Crystal Heart" I and she had a look of pure and utter shock on her face.

"How do you know so much?" She asked.

"I have my sources. Besides I've been witness to all of these events" I said.

"What? How could you have witnessed all of them?" Twilight asked with an analyzing look.

"Lets see here, when Nightmare Moon came back I followed her black vapor trails of magic through the forest as she created challenges to stop you from reaching the ruins. Discord personally came to the night club ten different times before you stopped him. I was at the Royal Wedding and I actually spoke to Chrysalis while you six battled changelings outside. As for the Crystal Empire, I'd rather not say" I said.

"So you know all about me and my friends' great achievements" Twilight said.

"Eeyup. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do" I said as I left some bits on the table for my meal and walked away.

"I don't believe it. He's always been there, and I never even saw him" Twilight said.

"Wait, now I remember! He was in the great hall as I burst into the great hall. He was standing right next to Chrysalis! He was one of the grooms! How could I forget! I need to talk to him more!" Twilight said as she rushed off after realizing that Fire Heart had left enough bits to covers both meals.

"Where do I look?" Twilight asked herself as she trotted down the road.

"That Unicorn has issues" I said to myself as I walked down the road.

"Lets see, I need milk, some more fruit, and mabye some more sugar" I said to myself and headed towards the milk stand.

After buying milk and sugar from the stall, I walked on towards the fruit stands.

"Hmmm...tough choice. I guess I'll get some apples" I said and walked over to the apple stand.

"Howdy pardner! What can I get ya?" The orange pony with the blonde mane asked me.

"I'll have ten red delicious, five golden delicious, and I'll take an apple pie please" I said to the orange mare.

"Here ya go" she said as she handed me the apples and the pie and I put them in my saddlebag and pulled out some bits.

"Ten bits please" the mare said and I handed her the bits.

"Hey now, aren't you the feller that helped out Twilight earlier?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to thank ya for helpin her. If there's anything you ever need help with, just ring me up at Sweet Apple Acres" she said.

"Sure. I don't think I'll ever need that favor though" I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well, I have plenty of money and I have a descent home. I own the night club and if I ever need to I could sleep in the loft above it" I said.

"So yer the feller that owns The Prancing Pony" she said and I nodded.

"Well mabye I'll have to get around to goin there" she said.

"Please do. Thanks for the apples" I said as I walked away.

"Hmmm...up think that feller could use some friends. I'll go get the girls and take 'em to the club tonight!" She said and she closed down her apple stand to go find her friends.

I went home and put away my groceries. I sat down on the sofa and began to read a book called 'The Spell Binding Life of Star Swirled the Bearded'.

I got through a few chapters before I heard somepony knock on the door.

I walked ovee to the door and before I opened it I heard a voice say, "He lives here? All the money he has and he lives here?"

I opened the door and found myself staring at six ponies. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.

"Is there something I can help you mares with?" I asked and Twilight stepped forward.

"We were wondering about how you were at every single one of our major fights" Twilight said.

"Okay. What should up tell you? I was just there. Nothing wrong with that" I said.

"True, but I believe there may be more to YOU than meets the eye" Twilight replied with a grin.

"Well come inside and sit down. No sense standing outside" I said and I stepped to the side and let them in.

They gasped at the decorations inside. The large stone fireplace, the extra large corner couch, the antique lamps, and the large stereo hooked up to a turntable.

"Wow, this place is twenty percent cooler on the inside" Rainbow Dash said.

They all sat down on the couch and I sat in my recliner. And I waited for Twilight to start asking questions.

"How come you have all this nice stuff but haven't bothered to fix the outside of the house?" Rainbow asked.

"Wouldn't look to different. Besides, no need to draw attention to myself" I said.

"No need for attention! You have a turntable that would make Vinyl Scratch jealous and you don't want attention?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Actually, that's for the club. I just set it up here to test it" I said.

"Anyway, during the wedding, how come your were one of the grooms?" Twilight asked and the other five mares looked surprised by this fact.

"Finally remembered my face. Its a rather simple explanation. I met your brother back when I was a Royal Guard and I happened to save him from a projectile sword" I said.

"When was this? He never told me about it" Twilight said.

"I don't really remember nor do I care when it was. After I met him and found out about you and your friends I've been having all sorts of adventures. I'm used to a quiet life and I would prefer to keep it that way" I said and I stood up.

"But what about the Empire? Why were you there?" Twilight asked.

"That's personal and I don't feel like exposing anything like that. Now, if your would be so kind as to leave my home. I need some rest before work tonight" I said and they all slowly got up and walked out.

Rarity was they last one to stand up but she looked like she wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to say it.

"Ask me a question if your want to" I said to her and she sighed in relief.

"I just wanted to know how you got involved in all this stuff?" She asked.

"Well, mostly just chance and coincidence" I said and she looked happy with my answer and left.

I went upstairs and went to bed, wondering what those mares were planning.

"Twilight, he's clearly hiding something" Rarity said as they went outside.

"How do ya know?" Applejack asked.

"I can tell when a stallion is lying, even if he is rather skillful at lying" Rarity replied.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Twilight asked.

"There's a reason jet was at every location that we have done battle at" Rarity stated.

"Hmmm...interesting. I'll write to Celestia about this. I'd also like to know if he really was a guard, and why he decided to resign" Twilight said.

(End chapter 1)

Thanks for reading my new story! I currently have five others that should be looked into if you like this story or think it has greatpotential. Also check out my community, The Brony Brotherhood, to find more great stories. Still accepting authors and stories as always!

-devonbronyboy


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lonely Pony**

**Chapter 2: Questions from the Princess Herself**

Later on the day I woke up from my nap feelong well rested and ready for another day behind the counter and hangin around the bar.

"Hmmm...I wonder of I'll see those mares tonight?" I said to myself as I walked out the door and headed towards The Prancing Pony on the other side of town.

I walked at a normal pace the same way I always do. Taking one step per second as usual.

I felt a chill pass over me, it was almost like the feeling of being watched but I didn't see anypony so I continued walking to the club.

After ten minutes I reached the club. Hard place to miss really, between the picture of a drunk pony over the door and the loud music blasting so loud I could hear it outside, its the best place for anypony in town to be late at night.

I walked in and was greeted by some regular customers who know that I own the club, and some of the staff nodded their heads at me as I walked towards my usual spot behind the bar.

"Hey Fire, what's it gonna cost me to get one of 'em special mixtures?" a green pony with a green and yellow mane spiked upward asked.

"Fifteen bits Blaze" I said and he forked over fifteen bits and I gave him his drink.

I looked at the croud. As usual, most of the ponies who are drunk are out dancing on the special light-up dance floor I had installed two years ago after I hired Vinyl Scratch to DJ.

Then of course the stranger types are in the two back corners, sitting quietly and wearing various traveling cloaks with hoods pulled over their faces. Though I could still tell that one was Gilda Griffon in one corner, and I'm pretty sure the strange figure at the very back was a changeling.

I don't really care who's in here though. They're paying customers who wanted a drink or some fun, and I don't want a reputation for chucking out the stranger folk. Especially since they're the ones who buy the more expensive alcohol that's imported.

I continued to stare around at the croud while they laughed and danced while Vinyl played her dubstep. Until I noticed one stranger in particular in the back.

I had noticed the pony because of how much larger the pony was compared to the rest, and I had seen the white aura around the glass that the figure was drinking from, and the most important thing I noticed was that it's not even alcoholic, its a cup of tea.

I stood there behind the bar, wondering why her of all ponies was in a night club, particularly mine. That is, until one of the staff came up to me.

"Sir, the large pony in the back has requested you personally" she said.

"Thank you Aria, I will tend to the customer immediately" I said and walked over to the customer's table and sat down.

"So, what brings your down here to my end of Ponyville, Princess?" I asked quietly.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked from under the hood.

"White aura, largee than most ponies, and drinking a cup of tea with two lumps of sugar" I said with a slight grin.

"You know way to much, Fire Heart. In fact, that's why I'm here" she said.

"Let me guess, Twilight sent you a letter about how I've been at all their major fights for harmony and you want to get some answers that are more specific than what I told those mares" I said and enjoyed the look of pure shock I saw on her face.

"Yes, and apparently you're good at reading a pony's intentions" she said.

"Hey, what can I say? I'll never forget what I was trained for and you of all ponies should know that" I said.

"I still think it would suit you well to be a member of the Royal Guard. Your talents were better than anypony's, and we still simply can't find anypony as good as you were" she said with a sigh.

"And you never will. I had my ways with that skillset, and I don't think I will take on any protegees any time soon" I said.

"So are you gonna tell me exactly how you were witness to all these events?" Celestia asked.

"Nope. Not much else to tell about that subject. Personal is as personal does, and any thing else about these chance sightings is beyond personal" I said.

"Fair enough, but how do I know that you aren't going to use this knowledge as a weapon against Equestria?" She asked.

"Simple really. The rumor of a betrayal would get around and I would lose buisness. Plus, I'm not one for action these days" I said.

"So that's it? You're just going to sit back with information and do nothing with it?" Celestia asked.

"Eeyup" I replied.

"Fine, but keep your eyes open, because we'll be watching to make sure you don't sell your information to the highest bidder" She said as she stood up.

"That's not likely to happen, Celestia. Especially with what happened that day" I said as I also stood up.

"Sorry, I take the safety of my ponies before remembering the past. I still feel horrible about your loss and I'm sorry we brought it up" she said as she placed some bits on the table and walked out.

I left a few for Aria's tip and put the rest in the cash register.

"Uhhh...just when I thought I could live a normal life, my old life returns and bites me on the butt" I said to myself as I made myself one of the special mixtures and downed in a few gulps.

(End chapter 2)

I hope your all enjoyed this! And I know what some of you are thinking right now!

How's he on such good terms with Celestia? What happened in his past and what did he lose? What part did Celestia play in his past? What was his job back when he was a Royal Guard?

You'll have to wait and see ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lonely Pony**

**Chapter 3: The Story Begins to Unfold**

"This was certainly an interesting night" I said to myself as I went home around four o'clock in the morning.

When I got home, I noticed a small envelope stuck in the door so I grabbed it and opened it to find a letter inside that clearly indicated trouble as soon as I started reading.

"Dear Fire Heart,

I know you are retired from the Royal Guard and I still feel sorry for you loss, but I'm afraid we need to ask a favor of you. First, we kindly ask you to continue to keep tabs on the Element Bearers and protect them from any possible threats. Second we really wish for you to return to your old position within The Guard and continue work on your project. We all know that you don't want to continue the work that caused your loss, but it is becoming increasingly difficult to deal with the problem and you know what will happen if the problem goes unresolved.

Please respond as soon as possible, Sincerely, Princesses Celestia, Luna, Mi Amore Cadenza, and Prince Shining Armor"

"No! No No No No No! I told them that I was done! I never want to go near it again! I will not touch that project with so much as a single strand of my mane! They are ridiculous to think I would do such a thing!" I yelled into the night.

"It's impossible to believe they would really ask this of me" I muttered as I went inside and locked the door behind me.

"Its illogical to ask me. What wete they thinking? Wasting my time..." I muttered as I went into the kitchen and started eating an apple.

After I finished my apple I went back into the living room and was about to take a nap in the recliner when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who the buck wants to talk to me at four in the morning?!" I muttered as I went to the front door and opened it.

Of all the things I expected, I wasn't expecting this at all...

There stood Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. All with slightly worried expressions on their faces.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked and Rarity and Rainbow giggled.

"Well, Rainbow Dash happened to hear you yelling something really loudly and she came and got us as soon as she could" Twilight said.

"Well, I thank you thoughtful mares for your concern, but there's nothing to worry about" I said.

"We know that you're hiding something, Fire Heart. So drop the perfectly normal act and talk to us" Rarity said.

"Fine. Yes I have a secret or two that happen to be rather...paining to remember. However, I hardly know you mares and you expect me to just say whatever?"

"Mabye, mabye not. But having friends can't help relieve the pain" Twilight said.

"I had many friends a long time ago, now its just me, myself, and I. and I like it that way" I said as I turned around and went back to my recliner.

The mares all came in and I saw Pinkie close the door behind them.

"Why don't you have friends anymore? Surely somepony like you can have friends in every level of society" Rarity said.

"Its not that I didn't enjoy having friends, but what happened that caused me to lose them all is a long story, and I wouldn't expect any of you to understand, especially you, Marshmallow" I said.

Rarity flushed with anger and embarrassment, but when she went to retort, Twilight cut in.

"Why wouldn't we understand? We've 'ad plenty of experience with strange problems before" Applejack said.

"Because...just because! I lost somepony important to me and the others left without me! It doesn't matter either way! There's nothing that can change those facts!" I said loudly to them.

Huffing from trying to control my anger from bursting, I turned around and went upstairs to bed. Little did I know my guests hadn't left.

"Ya know, I feel right sorry for that stallion" Applejack said.

"I agree. He is simply denying the fact he needs friends" Rarity said.

"He's a cool guy, but this is something that needs to be taken care of" Rainbow said.

"Mabye we should have a 'Cheer up!' party" everypony glared at Pinkie, "Or mabye not"

"I really do want to help him, but he seemed so upset about his old friends" Fluttershy said.

"Lets stay here tonight girls. There's plenty of room in here" Twilight suggested and they all got comfortable on the corner couch and fell asleep.

The next morning:

"Wow! I feel great! Mabye I should use this thing more often" I said as I looked at my bed. Normally I sleep in my recliner but man I feel so relaxed right now!

I walked downstairs and was shocked by what I saw.

Not only were the mares still here, but they had fallen asleep all over the couch and I saw the top of a mane poking out of the back of my recliner and I walked up to see who was in it.

It was none other than Rarity, curled up slightly so her mane fell sideways over the side of the chair. She looked a little happy their away from the other mares and I wondered vaguely why.

I thought about waking them up, but its only six in the morning so I let them sleep while I wrote a note explaining where I was going just in case they get all worried when they wake up.

After putting the note on the table I went outside and began walking towards the Everfree Forest. There's a zebra I really need to talk to.

Meanwhile:

"I feel rather refreshed. Its no wonder he likes this chair" Rarity said to herself as she woke up.

She looked around the room and saw that her friends were still sleeping and she smiled to herself. Serves them right for trying to stay up all night at the club on their first time there.

"I wonder if Fire Heart is awake yet?" Rarity said and she got up and was about to go upstairs when she saw a note on the kitchen table so instead she went in the kitchen.

The note was marked to her and the others, so she opened it and read it.

"Dear Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Marshmallow,

"I have some important errands to take care of and won't be back for some time. Feel free to any food in the house and please don't invade my privacy. As long as you girls stay out of my room there shouldn't be any problems with that. Sincerely, Fire Heart"

"Well, that's nice of him to offer us his food after we stayed here without permission, but I do wish he would stop calling me marshmallow" Rarity said with a huff of annoyance.

She levitated an apple out of the fruit basket on the table and began taking small bites.

"Hmmm...I wonder if there's a reason this house is so empty" Rarity said while looking around.

"There's no pictures, no personal belongings, there really isn't anything" Rarity said to herself.

Then she remembered what he said about privacy and his room.

"What could one peek hurt?" Rarity said as she quietly went upstairs.

She unlocked his room with a simple spell and went into his room.

It was just as empty as then rest of the house. Simple furniture, bare walls, almost completely empty. Then she noticed a small picture on then nightstand and went over to look at it.

Rarity gasped in shock as she looked at the photo and realized the possible reason why he called her marshmallow.

The picture was of Fire Heart smiling with an enormous grin and standing next to a white Unicorn with long purple hair and had a cutie mark that was a sword and a potion bottle crossed over a shield.

"Oh my...this is who he lost...but who was she? And what happened?" Rarity said as she set the picture down.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something poking out the closet. Hardly normal in such a clean house and she went over to look at it.

It was a large treasure chest that was unlocked and still had the key in the hole. Rarity opened it and gasped in shock again.

Inside was more pictures of Fire Heart and the mare, as well as many other ponies that had obviously his friends.

There was also an extensive chemistry set along with a lab coat. When, she removed the lab coat she saw a set of guard armor and a sword in a sheath.

"So it is true...he really was a Royal Guard. And he was involved in something special" Rarity said with a tear in her eye as she looked at the photos.

(End chapter 3)

I hope everybrony enjoyed this! Starting to get good of do believe.

If you have any questions, comments, or good ideas for my stories please feel free to message me. My friend Midnightmoon has informed me that people constantly send her messages about the King of Chaos. So please, send them to me and not her :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Lonely Pony**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Marshmallow**_

I was walking out to the EverFree Forest so I could talk to Zecora. I really need some good advice and she's probably going to be the most helpful.

I reached her small hut surrounded with masks and knocked on the door.

"Who has come a knocking? I was not expecting" I heard her say as she opened the door.

"Ah, hello dear FireHeart. For what purpose do you come to my little hut?" She asked.

"I need some advice on a few things, and I figured you would be the most helpful" I replied.

"I see. Well do come in and take a seat" she said and I entered the little hut and sat in a chair and she sat across from me.

"So what seems to be troubling you, is there evil anew?"

"No. My past is haunting me and my future" I answered.

"A troubling past you may have had, but why is this reason to believe that in your future, you shall not be glad?"

"I lost so much many years ago, and now it seems the past is repeating itself" I explained.

"If it is a repeat, then do not become upbeat. Make your actions different from the past to keep them from becoming a complete repeat"

"I suppose that would work, but I would have to explain so much to the girls" I said.

"Then explain over time, but beware, tell to much and they will scare, but if you don't tell enough, they shall see thy bluff"

"Even you would have trouble understanding it all, Zecora. My past is...much longer and complex than most"

"I see. Perhaps a tale for another cup of tea?"

"Maybe. I should get going though. Thanks for the advice Zecora" I said as I exited the house.

"Anytime you need me my friend, just come down to my end" she said as she waved from the door.

I walked out of the EverFree and headed back towards my house.

When u got to my house, I found the downstairs empty so I figured they had left already.

I went up to my room and noticed some strange things.

The picture on my dresser had been moved, my closet door was standing ajar, and the contents of my treasure chest had been replaced at an awkward angle so the lid wasn't shut all the way.

"Who the buck went through my stuff?!" I yelled out loud.

Then I noticed a few drops of liquid in the floor near the dresser and upon further investigation found that they're tear drops.

"It had too have been one of the girls. They're the only ponies possible of feeling any empathy for me, but which one was it?

I ran out of my house and immediately searched for one of them.

I found Rainbow Dash on her napping cloud shortly after I began flying around.

"Oh, hey Fire, whatcha doin up here?" she asked.

"I want to know who went looking through my stuff" I said trying not to shout in anger.

"Somepony went through your stuff? Well, it wasn't me" she said lazily.

"Well it had to have been one of your friends then. Were any of them awake before the rest were?"

"Now that I think about it, everypony woke up around the same time, accept for Rarity, who had already woken up and showered" Rainbow said.

"Okay, thanks for the help" I said as I flew off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did he just fly off really fast? He's one of the slowest stallions I've ever met" Rainbow said in a dazed tone.

"Great, just great. Of course it was her. Why did it have to be her?" I asked myself as I flew off towards Carousel Boutique.

I landed so hard outside the boutique it left a small impression in the ground. I walked up to the door and knocked and patiently waited.

Rarity opened the door with a smile on her face but when she saw it was me the smile faded quickly.

"Oh, Fire Heart, what are you doing here?" she asked with feigned surprise.

"Don't even try, I was a guard, remember? I know you were awake before anypony else and you were obviously the one who went through my stuff" I said accusingly.

"How did you know?"

"Well, there was several misplaced items and it was obvious somepony had been looking at my pictures when I saw tear stains on the floor" I replied.

"I really am sorry, I just wanted to know why you're so alone all the time" Rarity said and I could tell she was telling the truth.

"Have you told anypony?" I asked.

"No. It was rude enough of me to invade your privacy. I do not intend to ever let your secrets be known" she said.

"Thank you for being honest about this" I said and I turned to leave.

"Wait!"

I turned around and looked at Rarity

"Could you at least answer one or two small questions?"

"Maybe. If I'm in the mood"

"Was she important to you?" Rarity asked

"Yes"

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day"

"Was her nickname Marshmallow?"

I smiled and replied, "Yes, and I know it annoyed her, but she still liked me"

With that, I turned away and took flight back towards my house. I felt better than I had before. Heck, she didn't even care about what my job was, she just wanted to know if I had a special somepony in the past that looked like her.

Rarity POV:

I watched him fly away back towards his house. I have never met such a strange stallion, but he has my fullest sympathy.

"I really need somepony to talk to, but I can't tell his secrets" I said as I closed the door to the boutique.

"Wait, wasn't he a guard? I could ask Celestia herself!" I said enthusiasticly and I went back outside to see if I could ask Spike to send a letter.

(End chapter 4)

I hope all my fans enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read this and my vast collection of Fanfiction. And don't forget to leave reviews! I am open to any and all criticism!

And if you enjoyed this story don't forget to follow and favorite! And also feel free to look at my profile and community!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Lonely Pony**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Fire Heart's Past**_

**Rarity's POV:**

After finding Spike and having him send a letter, I could hardly believe that moments later a had received a reply from Princess Celestia and was invited to come to Canterlot Castle to talk about Fire Heart.

So I quickly headed to the train station and got on the train heading for Canterlot.

Half an hour later, I found myself sitting in a room with the Princess while sipping a cup of tea.

"So, you found out a few things about his past?" Celestia asked.

"Yes princess, but I didn't quite understand enough of it and he didn't want to explain" I replied.

"That was more than expected. What were you most curious about?"

"Well, I saw a picture of him standing next to a made that looked similar to me, but her hair was straight"

"And you probably want to know who that made was?"

"Yes please, princess"

"Back when he was a guard, he was one of the smartest ponies in Equeatria. He never missed a detail. In fact, before he joined the guard he was a private investigator" the princess explained.

"What happened after he joined the guard?" I asked.

"Well, all I can say is that one day I had him start a project with that made and several others. The project had to be shut down after what happened though"

"What did happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The group had almost perfected the project, but one day there was an explosion in the laboratory, and everypony died, except Fire Heart. Being as devastated as he was, I shut down the project and he quit the guard altogether. We paid him pension until he started his nightclub and he refused to take any more bits from us" the princess said.

"But who was the mare?" I asked.

"Her name was Bethany Brewer, but he nicknamed her Marshmallow because of her white coat" Celestia explained.

"Well, he's been calling me Marshmallow ever since I met him, but I don't know if it's because he likes me or if it's out of habit" I said.

"I do not know his reasoning behind that, but he is a great stallion at heart if you ever end up liking him" Celestia said.

"He did seem to have a glint of happiness in his eye when he left, but I have yet to see him smile" I said with slight concern.

"He hasn't smiled since the accident, and I fear he may never smile again" Celestia said in a sad tone.

I left the castle after saying goodbye to the princess and went back to the train station. I can't believe that all of this happened to poor Fire Heart, but the world is a cruel thing for some ponies.

**Fire heart POV:**

I was walking through town as I usually do every Saturday afternoon, when I saw Rarity getting off the Canterlot train at the station. I hid behind a garbage cart as she walked by and I heard her mumbling about me and a project.

I froze in fear as I realized she had found out more about me. But how did she find out about the project?

"Celestia!" I said in anger as I realized that Rarity had probably just talked to the princess while she was in Canterlot.

"She said she wouldn't tell a single pony! And of all ponies she told the gossiper!" I yelled to myself.

"This is not going well at all. Why the heck did I even push Twilight out of the way of that cart in the first place?" I asked myself as I continued my walk through town.

I scanned the crouds and the sky and noticed that a couple of the element bearers were watching me at a distance. Rainbow Dash was pretending to be napping on her cloud and Twilight was watching me from her seat at the cafe.

I also saw Applejack give me a glance from her apple stand but apparently she didn't care to much about what I was doing. I continued walking and decided I would go to the club and open it early.

I walked to my club while I saw Rainbow Dash slowly following me on her cloud until I took out my keys and unlocked the door of the club and went inside. Once inside I flipped the open/closed sign over so that it read 'open' and I sat behind the bar and made myself one of my special mixes and downed it in a few swigs.

After about ten minutes, a few ponies walked in and ordered some drinks and sat in the back of the club talking about a business transaction.

After a few more minutes some more ponies came in and ordered drinks. After serving them I went over to the turntables and put on some dub step that every pony likes these days and went back behind the counter.

Attracted by the music, more and more ponies began to come into the club, luckily for me a few of the staff showed up along with them and I wasn't swamped with customers. Even Vinyl showed up and started mixing up the music.

It was only six in the afternoon and the club was already in full swing with the strobe lights going and the dance floor was all lit up. I informed the staff that I would pay them a bit extra for showing up early and then I went upstairs to my office.

It was small and comfortable, had a filing cabinet next to the desk and a swiveling chair for me to sit in. Then there's also the large tinted window flooring that shows me what's going on downstairs and there's a window behind the desk so I can look outside if I ever feel the urge to.

I sat down and began to sort out a few files and wrote down that the club opened early and that I had to pay the staff a bit extra. Just as I closed the filing cabinet and put away the payment folder there came a knock at the door.

I quickly sat down in my chair and said "Come in"

The door opened and none other than Rarity herself walked in through the door.

"Can I help you ma'am" I asked just like I normally would to any customer.

"Yes, I would really like to talk to you" Rarity replied.

"About what?" I asked.

"About your friends and what happened" she replied.

"What is there to talk about? You obviously got answers from Celestia" I stated.

"How did you...never mind. I wanted to say how sorry I am to here of your losses and I wanted to know the answer to a question that Celestia couldn't answer" she said.

"Oh? Well, what is the question? warn you I might not answer though" I said calmly.

"Well, I was wondering about why you call me Marshmallow. Celestia said it was your nickname for the mare you used to like before the accident" she said quietly.

"You remind me of her a lot. The accent, the higher vocabulary, and your hatred of getting dirty" I replied.

"So does that mean you have feelings for me? Or am I more of a reminder of the past and you say the name out of habit?" She asked.

"With all honesty, I do not know" I replied while I looked down sadly.

"Or maybe you're just teasing me because you know I don't like being called that" she said.

I looked up and said, "Bethany didn't like it either"

"I know" Rarity said gently as she placed her hoof on mine.

"I don't think we should be together though" I said.

"I can't think of any reasons why we can not be together" Rarity said indignantly.

"Well, answer this question. Did Celestia say how old I am?" I asked.

"Umm...I think not. But you can't possibly be too old for me" she stated matter-O-factly.

"Oh really? Then you'll be surprised to hear that I'm one thousand seven hundred and forty two years old" I said and she recoiled slightly.

"How can you possibly be that old? You aren't even an Alicorn!" Rarity stated.

"Tell me, did you ever find out what the project was and the purpose of it?" I asked.

"No, but what does that matter?!" She yelled.

I turned to my filing cabinet and pulled the secret latch on the inside of the bottom drawer awhich opened a hatch on the top. I pulled out the envelope and threw it on the desk between us.

"Project Alicorn" Rarity read aloud the title of the folder.

"We were an expert team of scientists, theorists, and mathematicians who were trying to create a potion or spell that would turn a living creature into an Alicorn" I said as she opened the file and looked through the pictures of all the different trials and the effects.

"But how did you become immortal?" She asked.

"We figured out the immortality mixture and tried anything we could to create the Alicorn element within it. The aftereffects of the explosion made me immortal while the rest of my friends and coworkers died from the explosion and some of the effects" I said sadly.

"But shouldn't they have become immortal too?" She asked with a tear in her eye.

"Even if they did, immortality only extends natural life. It does not keep you alive against illnesses and deathly wounds. The explosion made a form of radiation that killed what remained of my friends. The only reason I survived is because Bethany teleported me out of there just before she died" I said sadly.

"So I'm guessing that Celestia started that project because there are no male Alicorns" Rarity said and I nodded in agreement.

"I will never continue that project. It will remain unfinished as long as I live" I said solemnly.

"But what will happen if Alicorns go extinct?" Rarity asked.

"that is my punishment to Celestia for causing the loss of my frinds." I said with bitterness in my voice.

"Isn't that a little rash?" She asked.

"Rash? Hardly! If I wanted to be rash about it I would've struck her down where she stood a thousand years ago!" I said angrily.

"But then we wouldn't have had a ruler" Rarity replied.

"That is where EVERYPONY is wrong! Luna has always been here for us! If I had killed Celestia there never would have been a war! Luna would never have been locked away for a thousand years" I yelled.

"The past is the past. Don't think about what could have been done, be thankful worse didn't happen" Rarity said calmly.

I grabbed the folder and replaced it in its hidden slot. I turned back to Rarity who's face was full of sympathy and sadness.

"Maybe it was just chance, but we probably shouldn't have ever met" I said and I walked out of my office and left her alone.

I slowly walked home and thought about what I had said. I can't believe I had actually said that I had thought about murdering the princess. I facehooved and continued walking while hoping that Rarity wouldn't talk about that particular detail with Celestia.

When I got home I sat down in my chair and looked out the window at the moon, wishing that I had never met the main six in person. It was so much easier just standing on the sidelines and watching what they did. Protecting them from cults and assassins in the background while they continued to live in total ignorance.

I got out of my chair and went upstairs to my closet and began looking through the pictures of my old friends. I finally stopped at the picture of me and Bethany standing side by side and smiling. I felt a tear come to my eye and I put the picture back in the chest and closed the closet.

I looked out the window next to my bed and I saw Rarity slowly walking down the road towards her house. I thought I heard her say something so I opened my window just enough so I could hear what she was saying and I was surprised that she was actually singing.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,

Until you find it there and lead it back home" she sang.

I couldn't believe how well she was singing, and I could tell that she was sad by the way she was singing.

"Wake me up inside,

Wake me up inside,

Call my name and save me from the dark.

Bid my blood to run,

Before I come undone,

Save me from the nothing I've become" she continued to sing.

I was so shocked by her singing that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I could tell from the song that she felt confused and alone, but I continued to sit there and listen to her sing as she slowly walked down the road past my house.

"Now that I know what I'm without,

You can't just leave me,

Breathe into me and make me real,

Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,

Got to open my eyes to everything,

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,

Don't let me die here,

There must be something more,

Bring me to life.

Wake me up inside,

Wake me up inside,

Call my name and save me from the dark.

Bid my blood to run,

Before I come undone,

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life,

Bring me to life"

As she finished her song she began to walk a bit faster and I continued to watch her as she walked down the road and entered her boutique. I felt like I should do something, but I feared I would make things worse, so I went to bed and decided that it would be best to leave things be.

(End chapter 5)

Thanks to everybrony that read this and I hope you enjoyed it this far.

The song used was Bring Me to Life by Evanescence.

I do not own the song or MLP: FiM


End file.
